


Pretty Baby

by loundons



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Bottom Louis, Comeplay, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Felching, Feminization, Louis in Panties, M/M, Oops, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, this is so filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loundons/pseuds/loundons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to touch me, daddy. Want you to play with me."</p><p>"Yeah? Gonna let me touch you all over?"</p><p>"Mm, yes. Do whatever you want to me. Please," The last part comes out as a whisper, but Harry hears it all the same.</p><p>Or, the one where Louis is pretty and needy and Harry just wants to give him what he needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically pure smut. Like, that's literally it. There's a ton of dirty talk and pet names and feminization where Louis' bits are referenced to as girl bits, so there's your warning now. If you're not into it, don't read.
> 
> See you in hell! xx

Louis smirked at himself, turning around to get a good view of his arse. Harry was waiting for him in their room, and he knows exactly what he looks like right now. Sweaty, naked, hand palming his cock. He'd sent Louis away to try on the new white lace panties he had got him in the mail today, not like he surprises him with new lingerie packages at least once a week or anything. (Yes he does). But hey, if you were Harry, young and filthy rich with a hot boyfriend that loves wearing and modeling women's undergarments, you'd probably do the same.

Louis looks over his shoulder, sees how the pathetic fabric of the thong disappears into his arse. He goes to his makeup drawer, quickly blends a nice, pretty gold all over his eyelids. This isn't necessary at all, actually, but Louis remembers Harry mentioning how pretty he'd look with makeup on the last time he'd pounded him, so there's that. Louis checks himself out one last time before stepping out of the bathroom.

He opens the door to their bedroom slowly, wanting to watch Harry a bit before revealing himself. But Harry was watching the door like a hawk, apparently, eyes already glued to the door when he heard his baby's little footsteps from their bathroom. Louis opens the door wider, peeks his head through the open space.

"Close your eyes," Louis tells him, voice light and flirty.

"What do you say, baby?"

"Please, daddy."

And Harry's eyes are shut, hands holding his knees to help him from touching himself. Louis pads over to his boyfriend, stops when he's right in front of where he's sat. 

"Open, daddy."

Harry's met with his baby, smiling innocently at him even though he looks like sin. The lace is see through, but that wouldn't matter anyway. The tip of his hard cock is peeking out, pink and wet. 

"Are you wet for me, angel? Got all wet just getting into your pretty panties, didn't you?" Louis nods eagerly. "That's my baby. Turn around for me, please."

Louis turns around, hears Harry moan when he looks at his arse. Harry places his hand on his upper back, a silent plea for him to bend over. Louis does so slowly, nearly bends himself in half so that his arse is exposed to Harry. He hears him groan from behind him as his hands surge forward to touch him. 

"You're so pretty. Love seeing you like this." Harry manages to let out as he palms at Louis' arse. His voice is low, thick with lust. "Come here." 

Louis goes to sit on his lap, and Harry immediately kisses him. They're like that for a while, lips moving together in a practiced rhythm, tongues exploring each other's mouths. Harry's brought his hands to grip Louis' arse, moving it so that it grinds over his bare cock. 

Harry moves them so they're properly on the bed now, Louis on his back underneath him as he hovers over him on his elbows. 

"You want daddy, sweetheart?"

"Yes," Louis pants out. "Yes, yes. Please, daddy."

"What do you want, then? I want you to say it." 

Louis whines, tries moving his hips up to get some friction on his cock.

"You have to tell daddy what you want, baby, or you're not going to get it." Harry looks at Louis sternly, watches as he sighs.

"I want you to touch me, daddy. Want you to play with me."

"Yeah? Gonna let me touch you all over?"

"Mm, yes. Do whatever you want to me. Please" The last part comes out as a whisper, but Harry hears it all the same. He places a quick kiss to Louis' lips and moves, placing wet kisses all over his body as he moves down. He stops when he gets to his cock, brings his hand up to rub his fingertips over it. Harry watches as the thick cock blurts out more precome, and he rubs his thumb over it, spreading it all over the tip. He sticks his thumb in his mouth, eyes looking up at Louis' as he sucks on it, tasting Louis. Louis lets out a long groan and falls back on the bed from where he was resting on his elbows. 

Harry presses a kiss to Louis' cock and taps his thigh, signaling Louis to get onto his hands and knees. Harry stares at his arse as Louis sticks it high in air, can't help but kiss the soft skin of the cheeks, biting down on it lightly. He lets his hands cover the expanse of it, reveling in how well it fits into his huge hands. Harry brings his right hand down sharply, slapping Louis' arse, practically drooling as he watches it jiggle.

"I have an idea," Harry tells him, eyes glued to the last bit of visible lace before it disappears between Louis' cheeks. "How about you sit on my face? How does that sound, baby?" Louis lets a loud moan out, wanting nothing but Harry's tongue in his arse. "Want you to suffocate me."

Louis gets up immediately, as Harry had expected. Harry lies back, rests his head against their soft pillows. He watches as Louis moves, admiring the muscles he has. Harry wouldn't tell him, just in case he takes it in the wrong way, but he misses when Louis was a bit more soft. He's been working out a lot more lately, and it's definitely showing up, muscles forming where it was only soft skin on his arms and legs. Louis still looks perfect though, always has and always will. His perfect little baby. 

Louis' arse is up in Harry's face now, nice and spread, the only thing blocking him from what he wants is the line of lace. Harry moves to press a wet kiss to his hole over the fabric, soaking it. He presses his finger in so that the lace goes into his hole, and Louis shudders. 

"Please," he hears Louis whimper above him.

Harry grabs the lace and moves it to the side, finally revealing Louis' little hole. Louis gasps as he feels the cold air hit him down there, grips onto the sheets tightly. Harry goes over his hole with his finger lightly, circling the tight, puckered skin. He moves to kiss Louis there, lets out a bit more spit where his lips touch him. Harry moves his head back and watches the pink as it glistens with his spit, goes to rub it into Louis' hole. 

"You look so pretty down here, baby." Harry tells him as he licks over him again. "So nice and wet for me. Love seeing this little hole covered in my spit."

And with that, Harry buries his face in, lips covering his hole as he kisses and sucks, licking him all over. Louis is a moaning mess above him, who's moved to rest his cheek on Harry's thigh. Next to Harry's cock, Harry's tongue is definitely his favorite thing to have stuck up his arse. He doesn't know how, or what it is about Harry, but he's just so good at it. Makes him feel so floaty with how he works his warm, wet tongue into his little hole, stretching him so well. Harry eats him like Louis' the best thing in the world and he's been starved all his life. It's so good.

Louis pants on Harry's hard cock, and then he grabs it, kisses the tip to give his mouth something to do. He hears Harry moan from in between his arse cheeks, and he strokes him slowly, admires his boyfriend's long, thick cock. It's no doubt one of the biggest that Louis has ever seen, in real life and in porn, which says a lot. It amazes him how they're able to work, how Harry manages to fit his monster cock into him and how he himself is able to take it and actually enjoy the stretch so much. He mouths over the tip, pressing his tongue into the slit, moaning at the taste of Harry. He lets his eyes fall closed as he eases his head down, choking himself. When his cock hits the back of Louis' throat, Harry bites down on his taint, groaning into his arse. 

Harry lets his head fall back as Louis only takes more of his cock in, panting harshly as he hears the strangled noises Louis lets out. His cock is soaked in Louis’ spit, just as Louis’ hole is covered in his. He looks over at the mess he made, sees Louis' entrance clench and unclench around nothing. He brings his hand up, immediately sticking two fingers in. Louis moans around his cock and moves his head down more. Harry brings his face up to lick around his fingers as they pump into his baby's hole, watching as it opens up around him. 

"You're so tight, love. Can't wait to get my cock in here, pound you into our bed." Harry hears him choke above him, Louis' head coming off his cock to spread his saliva all over the shaft. "Will you let me, baby? Let me get my big cock in your pretty little hole and ruin you? Are you my naughty little girl?" Louis moans, getting off on Harry's words. He's always been a sucker for dirty talk, and Harry is so good at it. 

"Yes, daddy. Want that, want it so much. Want you to ruin me and my little pussy."

Harry takes his fingers out of Louis, slaps his thighs to get him to move. Louis spits one more time on Harry's cock before getting off of him to rest on his back. He immediately brings his knees to his chest and grabs his panties to move to the side, presenting himself to Harry. 

"Play with me, daddy. Leave me gaping."

Harry grips his cock, holds the base as he rubs the wet tip against Louis' hole. 

"You're so naughty. Absolutely filthy. Daddy's dirty little girl, right?"

"Daddy," Louis whines. "Please. Need it so bad." 

Harry grabs the lube from their bedside table and spreads it all over himself, and put a bit on Louis' hole as well. He presses three fingers in and holds them there, teasing, until Louis gets a hold of his cock and brings it to his entrance. Harry moves his hand away and slams into him, panting against his mouth. 

"Mm, you feel so good around me, sweetheart. So nice and wet and warm. Love your tight pussy." 

Louis wraps his arms around Harry's neck, moaning by his ear. "All yours, daddy. All for you. Love feeling your big cock in me." 

Harry pounds into his boyfriend, reveling in his tight heat. They've been fucking regularly ever since they got together five years ago, and Louis is still tight as a virgin. It's a blessing.

"You're such a little slut, baby. You in your little lace thong. How does it feel against your cock, love? Good?"

"Yeah, daddy. Yeah, yeah, yeah." Louis is a mess underneath him, a panting and moaning mess. "Gonna come."

"Do it, Louis. Come for daddy," Harry groans out as he continues to slam into him, his balls slapping against Louis' arse with every thrust. He moves his hips faster, determined to get his baby to come for him. He moves his hand down to where his cock is disappearing into Louis' arse, feels the wet, puckered skin as it's stretched around his thick girth. Harry presses a finger into the hole alongside his cock, and Louis screams. 

"Oh, daddy, yes. Feels so good."

"Come on, baby. Come for me. Let me see your little pussy squirt all over my cock." And with that, Louis comes, white ribbons coming out as his cock twitches. It covers their chests, and a bit even makes it on Louis' chin. Harry scoops it up with his fingers and brings them to Louis' mouth. Louis sucks on his Harry's fingers as he continues to pound him, chasing his own orgasm. Harry yells Louis' name as he comes in him, taking a tight hold of Louis' hips as he releases his load into him. Louis moans and bites down on Harry's fingers as he feels the warm come filling him up, marking him. 

Harry moves his face down to kiss Louis, and their tongues immediately go for each other's mouths, both of them getting messy with spit. Harry gives Louis a couple more soft thrusts as he pushes his come further into Louis before pulling out. He moves to watch his hole as he does, groaning at the sight of him, red, wet, and gaping. His come starts seeping out in a few seconds, dripping out of his hole. Harry grabs Louis by his thighs and digs in, burying his face into Louis' arse. 

Louis feels Harry's tongue coming out to lick into him, rubbing along his inner walls. Harry licks and sucks him all over, nose pressed to his taint as he breathes him in. He shudders at the oversensitivity, but lets him anyway, would rather have him eat his own come out of him than stay messy.

"Let go, Louis. Give me my come, baby." Louis moans and relaxes himself, feeling the come drip out of his hole, bit by bit. Harry sucks it all up and presses one last wet kiss to his hole before coming up and immediately placing his mouth over Louis'. He lets his come spill from his lips into Louis' mouth, and Louis swallows, licking into Harry's mouth to make sure he gets everything. 

"You did so good, baby girl."

"Mm, yeah?" 

"Yeah," Harry says as he wraps his arms around him, already drifting off to sleep. "Love playing with you and your pretty pussy."

 


End file.
